


Be Worried

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monsters, Poetry, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod
Summary: A young boy encounters a terrifying eldritch beast with two heads and says a prayer to chase away what brought it here.





	Be Worried

It rests morphed on the floor of my chamber by the door  
Nagging me of the night or day just before  
It doesn’t falter for any of my begging or moans  
It continues, searching for memories to make its own

However, I do not fear it like a child encountering a rat  
I do not fear as once did Renfield and faint from a bat

I shall not  
I must not   
I cannot

For fear causes action that it feeds off with great vex  
Fear means movement and thus warrants death  
I will not lay dead and cold on the face of a gurney  
I do not die by the hands of the double-headed fury

I pray not to fall victim to the Gemini headed death  
I will not allow myself-death do to an axe of two-fold head  
I shall not be scared  
I will worry  
 _Amen_


End file.
